Journey to Our Love Land
by Vernina Joshuella
Summary: Sepertinya perjalanan menuju inti akan lebih susah dari Perjalanan ke Barat. 17 Seungcheol/Wonwoo. (pwp(?))


Journey to Our Love Land

Cast: SEVENTEEN Seungchul & Wonwoo

Rating: M

Genre: Romance

* * *

Wonwoo ingin sehari saja diam di kasur dan tidak melakukan apa apa seakan akan dia pengangguran yang sedang berpikir setelah ini mau mengerjakan apa, tapi waktu Seulgi telepon Wonwoo sadar pekerjaannya belum selesai.

Mana bisa pekerjaannya sebagai arsitek 'keluarga' selesai? Semua orang dari neneknya sampai sepupu Minjoo, semuanya menggunakannya untuk entah merenovasi rumah atau apa atau membangun villa entah dimana.

"Aku mau libur dulu, Noona." kata Wonwoo, "Aku ada keperluan yang harus kuurus dulu, kau tahu kan, aku baru dari Kanada, lagian pasporku harus perpanjangan kalau mau menyusulmu, atau kau saja yang mengurusnya untukku."

Wonwoo tertawa saat Seulgi menolak permintaannya, "Nanti aku urus dulu baru menyusulmu, ya. Bye, Noona."

Sebenarnya Wonwoo cuma ingin bersantai untuk beberapa saat, jadi dia bisa menggambar sambil berkhayal dan bukan cuma menuruti keinginan orang. Atau kalau tidak dia ingin menonton Seungcheol seharian berkutat dengan mesin.

Dari lantai dua Wonwoo bisa melihat Seungcheol mengerjakan sebuah mobil yang catnya pink metalik, entah diapakan. Wonwoo tahu dan dia tidak masalah kalau Seungcheol susah sekali meninggalkan geng balap liar-nya, tapi Seungcheol sendiri berkeras bahwa dia berhenti balap dan akhirnya buka bengkel begini. Disini pun yang mencari Seungcheol kebanyakan adalah anak yang minggu depan atau bulan depan mau balapan.

Wonwoo tidak keberatan, apalagi kalau dia bisa melihat Seungcheol kotor, berkeringat, dan tetap bekerja dengan serius. Tampannya jadi double, satu; karena Seungcheol berkeringat dan dua; karena dia serius. Kalau Seungcheol kerja kantoran saja, seserius apapun dia, dia tidak akan berkeringat seseksi ini, juga tidak akan terciprat oli.

Wonwoo tertawa, dia akui Seungcheol tampan, gagah sekali, tapi dia juga harus mengakui kalau Seungcheol itu sebenarnya anak anjing, imut sekali.

"Kenapa kau tertawa, Wonwoo?" tanya Seungcheol, dia menanggalkan kausnya dan mengusap wajahnya dengan kaus itu.

Ya ampun, Choi Seungcheol, kenapa kau melakukan hal itu.

Wonwoo suka melihat dada telanjang Seungcheol, badan yang terbentuk karena latihan bela diri bertahun tahun secara rutin, tapi kan, Wonwoo tetap saja malu.

"Tidak." jawab Wonwoo. Dia duduk di sofa, supaya tidak melihat Seungcheol yang bertelanjang dada dan juga supaya Seungcheol tidak melihatnya malu.

Dia tidak tahu kalau Seungcheol justru naik ke atas, setelah meninggalkan bajunya di mesin cuci di bawah. Dia baru sadar saat Seungcheol masuk kamar mandi.

Ini sudah masuk bulan keenam dia tinggal bersama Seungcheol, tapi selama lima bulan kebelakang Wonwoo sibuk, kena ceramah neneknya, menuruti keinginan Minjoo yang aneh, terlalu banyak menggambar segitiga dan bentuk asimetris, dan ibu Ennik, bibinya, bilang dia akan menitipkan Ennik yang anak SMA pada sepupu Jeon Wonwoo si arsitek keluarga.

Lima bulan ini membuat Wonwoo ingin menangis, dia bahkan belum bisa melakukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan dan seru dengan Seungcheol. Padahal Wonwoo ingin pergi nonton film atau apa dengan Seungcheol.

Selama lima bulan ini Seungcheol juga sepertinya sibuk sampai tidak mengejarnya ke rumah bibinya di Kanada. Apa yang kira kira Seungcheol lakukan, balap lagi? Mengerjakan mobil pink metalik itu? Atau kewalahan mengurus anak anak kecil yang berteriak teriak memanggil Seungcheol Saem waktu dia mengajar Taekwondo?

Dan Seungcheol keluar dari kamar mandi cuma dengan celana pendek hitam. Wonwoo tidak bisa tidak memandanginya dari rambut hitamnya ke tengah celana pendeknya dan pahanya, apalagi waktu Seungcheol duduk di sebelahnya.

Air yang menetes dari rambut Seungcheol membuatnya basah dan juga bisa membuat sofa basah, jadi Wonwoo berkata, "Kau basah, Hyung."

Seungcheol menatap Wonwoo, "Bukannya kau yang basah?"

Duh.

Wonwoo diam, jadi tidak tahu apa yang harus dibicarakan. Dan tahu tahu Seungcheol menciumnya. Ciuman pertama selama enam bulan terakhir.

Rasanya nyaris seperti waktu dia pertama kali mencium Seungcheol, mereka sama sama tahu cara berciuman, tapi belum tahu apa yang masing masing sukai. Seperti Seungcheol suka mengalahkannya dan suka menggigit, Wonwoo mengalah saja, juga Seungcheol suka menahan tengkuk Wonwoo, menariknya mendekat sambil mengusap bagian yang geli di belakang telinga.

Wonwoo merasakan tangan Seungcheol naik ke bahunya, lalu ke lehernya-

"Hyung! Wonwoo Hyung!"

-lalu anak kecil datang.

Seungcheol yang pertama menarik diri. Dia cepat cepat pakai baju lalu turun tangga. Sebelum tangga ke atas ada sebuah pintu, pasti tadi Seungcheol menguncinya.

Berarti tadi Seungcheol benar benar mengajaknya. Aduh, Wonwoo ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok.

Apalagi waktu Mingyu muncul, Wonwoo tidak senang.

"Kau menggangu saja, anak kecil." kata Seungcheol, mewakili ketidaksukaan Wonwoo.

"Biarin." kata Mingyu, "Wonwoo Hyung, bantu aku buat maket, ya?"

Wonwoo melirik Seungcheol.

"Oh, kalian sibuk, ya? Aku pergi saja kalau begitu."

Seungcheol pergi, mungkin dia pergi ke tempat latihan, tapi yang jelas Mingyu sudah benar benar menghancurkan mood dan Wonwoo ingin menonjoknya sekali saja.

"Kenapa, Hyung?" tanya Mingyu, sadar dari tadi Wonwoo memelototinya.

"Tidak apa-apa."

* * *

Seungcheol pulang saat malam, malamnya malam sekali, jam 10. Baiklah, itu belum tengah malam, tapi Wonwoo menunggunya dari jam satu siang.

Mungkin saja Seungcheol ingin melanjutkan yang tadi.

Jadi Wonwoo diam di balik selimut, tadinya dia mau tidur dan Seungcheol berdiri di sebelah ranjang.

"Kau belum tidur?"

"Belum." jawab Wonwoo.

Seungcheol membuka baju dan celana jeansnya dan melemparnya ke sofa di depan ranjang, lalu dia naik ke ranjang.

"Seungcheol Hyung?"

"Kenapa?" tanya Seungcheol dia masuk ke dalam selimut, "Aku mengantuk, Wonwoo."

"O-oh." yah, tidak jadi.

"Hm?"

"Tidak, selamat tidur, Hyung."

"Hm."

Dan Seungcheol tertidur dalam kecepatan cahaya yang mana cepat sekali, Wonwoo malah jadi tidak bisa tidur.

* * *

"Hei."

Wonwoo bergerak sedikit, merasa dipanggil.

"Wonwoo, bangun."

"Kenapa?"

Wonwoo membuka mata dan langsung melihat senyum Seungcheol yang bodoh, polos seperti anak kecil.

"Tidak apa-apa." kata Seungcheol, dan dia mencium Wonwoo.

"Morning kiss?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Iya." dan Seungcheol menciumnya lagi, mengurung Wonwoo di bawahnya dengan dua tangan.

Tangan Wonwoo meraba, dari perut Seungcheol ke lehernya, menahan lehernya seperti yang suka Seungcheol lakukan.

Seungcheol turun ke leher, ke bagian yang geli di belakang telinga, lalu menghisapnya sampai membuat jejak merah.

Dan Jihoon berdehem.

"Mau buka jam berapa, Tuan Choi? Mobilku juga butuh perhatianmu."

Jihoon! Ada Lee Jihoon!

Wonwoo mendorong Seungcheol dan menggulung di balik selimut lagi.

"Sana, turun dulu, nanti aku menyusul." kata Seungcheol pada Jihoon. Lalu dia sendiri pergi.

Dan Wonwoo mengerang frustasi.

Walaupun dia bisa satu ranjang dengan Seungcheol, kelihatan perjalanan menuju bagian inti lebih susah dari perjalanan ke barat.

* * *

Jam enam kurang, langit masih terang, dan Seungcheol berlari ke atas dimana ada Wonwoo yang melanjutkan liburannya dengan main handphone.

"Wonwoo, aku..."

Seungcheol berhenti di depan sofa, di depan Wonwoo yang bingung melihatnya.

Wonwoo berdiri, membuka kulkas dan minum air dingin, "Kau kenapa, Hyung?"

Dan Seungcheol menciumnya, tiba tiba dan sangat menuntut. Hampir saja gelas yang Wonwoo pegang jatuh, tapi dia cepat mencari meja dan meletakannya sebelum Seungcheol menariknya dan menghimpitnya ke dinding terdekat.

Mereka berciuman lebih dalam, Seungcheol menahan tengkuk Wonwoo dan menggerakan pinggulnya.

Tangan Wonwoo memeluk pinggang Seungcheol, menariknya supaya mereka makin dekat dan gesekkannya makin terasa di selangkangan Wonwoo.

"Wonwoo." Seungcheol menciumi lehernya, belum meninggalkan bekas, dan dia berbisik, "Mau langsung? Atau mau main main dulu?"

Suara Seungcheol rendah, lebih rendah dari biasanya dan itu membuat Wonwoo seperti tidak bisa bicara.

"Wonwoo?" Seungcheol menggerakkan pinggulnya lagi dan Wonwoo mendesah.

"Langsung saja."

Lalu Seungcheol menariknya ke ranjang dan menciumnya. Wonwoo menarik kaus hitam Seungcheol dan Seungcheol membukanya, lalu Seungcheol membuka kemeja Wonwoo sambil menciumi dadanya.

"Uh," Wonwoo meremas rambut Seungcheol, "Aku bilang langsung."

Dan Seungcheol terkekeh.

"Kau tidak sabar, Wonwoo? Tapi aku harus mempersiapkanmu dulu."

"Makanya, ayo cepat."

Wonwoo membuka celananya sendiri dan Seungcheol membuka laci meja nakas, mengambil pelumas dan melumurkannya ke jarinya. Seungcheol memasukan satu jarinya dan menggerakannya maju mundur.

"Lagi, Hyung."

Tapi Seungcheol masih ingin menggodanya.

"Sabar, Wonwoo."

Wonwoo mengerang kesal, "Hyung, ayolah."

Coba hitung berapa kali mereka diinterupsi dan itu cukup untuk membuat Wonwoo tidak tahan.

Dan Seungcheol menambah dua jarinya sekaligus,

"Uh, Hyung."

"Kau yang mau cepat cepat, Wonwoo."

Dan ketiga jari itu bergerak melebar, lalu maju mundur dan melebar lagi.

Wonwoo menarik tengkuk Seungcheol dan menciumnya, tapi itu tidak lama karena Seungcheol sengaja mengenai titik itu dan Wonwoo merasa dia bisa keluar kapan saja.

Seungcheol mencium pipi Wonwoo, itu manis, tapi jarinya di dalam Wonwoo dan caranya menatap benar benar seksi, kotor sekali. Wonwoo bisa keluar kapan saja.

"Seungcheol Hyung! Seungcheol Hyung!"

Aih, lagi lagi!

Wonwoo menahan tangan Seungcheol dan menggeleng. Seungcheol menciumnya lagi.

"Seungcheol Hyung! Aku pinjam mobil! Ada-"

"Diamlah, Kwon Soonyoung!"

Seungcheol kesal, dan lagi kalau Soonyoung terus berteriak begitu, Seungcheol jadi tidak bisa konsentrasi menikmati Wonwoo yang menggila di bawahnya.

"Ada apa dengan mereka, kenapa selalu menganggu kita?" tanya Seungcheol.

"Hyung ini penting, ada korban tabrak lari di pertigaan, fraktur majemuk, Hyung! Kita harus membawanya ke RS!"

Apa itu fraktur majemuk? Wonwoo dan Seungcheol sama sama tidak punya bayangan.

Dan Seungcheol melihat ke lantai satu, langsung membeku ketika kaus putih Soonyoung sudah dipenuhi warna merah.

"Hyung! Jangan diam saja! Dia bisa kehabisan darah!"

"A-a, i-i-"

"Hyung mengerti tidak? Patah tulang terbuka, Hyung! Tulangnya merobek kulitnya!"

Seungcheol ngilu mendengarnya, entah kenapa Soonyoung masih bisa kuat menghadapinya.

Seungcheol melempar kunci mobil ke bawah dan langsung ditangkap Soonyoung.

"Thanks, Hyung!"

"Soonyoung, tunggu!"

"Kenapa, Hyung?"

"Setir kiri."

Soonyoung melihat kunci di tangannya, merek eropa, jelas setir kiri, "Hyung, aku tidak biasa bawa setir kiri!"

"Ya sudah, aku ikut denganmu."

Seungcheol mencium Wonwoo sekilas, lalu memakai bajunya lagi, dia lari ke bawah dan keluar dengan Soonyoung.

"Dadah, Superman." kata Wonwoo. Karena nyawa seorang manusia lebih penting daripada kegiatannya dengan Seungcheol dan Wonwoo masih punya rasa kemanusiaan.

* * *

"Aku mimpi, Hyung." kata Wonwoo, "tiga hari ini aku mimpi horor semua."

"Aku juga terbayang bayang, darahnya, tulangnya, ja-"

Wonwoo menutup mulut Seungcheol.

"Tolong jangan cerita dan membuatku ngilu, Hyung."

Mereka diam lagi.

"Ah, aku jadi malas melakukannya." kata Seungcheol.

"Melakukan apa? Itu?"

"Itu." jawab Seungcheol, "habis semua orang sepertinya selalu mengganggu kita."

"Mungkin kita memang harus menikah dulu sebelum melakukannya." Wonwoo tertawa.

"Ayo pergi kalau begitu, kita honeymoon ke Amerika."

Wonwoo menatap Seungcheol yang manatapnya dengan tatapan mirip anak anjing.

"Serius?"

"Tentu! Orang tuamu setuju, orang tuaku setuju, kita bahkan sudah mau enam bulan satu rumah-"

"Walaupun aku benar benar tinggal disini baru sekitar sebulan." koreksi Wonwoo.

"Tapi, ayolah, Wonwoo, menikahlah denganku."

Wonwoo tersenyum. Dia mencium bibir Seungcheol.

"Ayo menikah, kalau begitu." katanya, "tapi bisa tidak kita menikah di sini saja? Di Jeju, mungkin?"

"Terus kita ke Love Land."

"Dasar mesum." Wonwoo terkekeh, "tapi kalau kita mesum-mesuman dulu juga tidak masalah, kan?"

"Ternyata kau sama mesumnya denganku, Yeobo."

"Kau belum tahu saja, Yeobo."

Di sofa itu Wonwoo naik ke pangkuan Seungcheol dan menciumnya, melumat bibirnya pelan pelan dan Seungcheol langsung pakai lidah, menyapu langit langit mulut Wonwoo yang membuat geli dan makin panas lagi saat selangkangannya bergesek dengan Seungcheol.

Seungcheol mendorongnya dan membawanya ke ranjang yang ada di belakang sofa. Dia membuka pakaiannya.

"Kita langsung, kan, Wonwoo?"

Pelumas yang kemarin masih ada di ranjang dan dia melumurkannya ke tangannya lagi sementara Wonwoo menendang celananya.

"Tidak perlu pemanasan, ya." kata Wonwoo, seperti meminta, "Hyung sudah mempersiapkanku waktu itu, kan?"

Tapi Seungcheol tetap memasukan jarinya dulu, "Itu sudah tiga hari yang lalu." dia beralasan, "Apa kau tidak merasakannya? Kau masih sempit, Wonwoo."

Seungcheol menggerakkan dua jarinya ke titik itu, napas Wonwoo mulai tidak teratur.

"Cepat, Hyung."

Seungcheol melebarkan jarinya. Membuat Wonwoo makin tidak sabar.

"Hyung, cepat!"

"Sabar, Wonwoo."

Seungcheol mengeluarkan jarinya, dan Wonwoo bisa menebak dia sedang melumuri penisnya dengan pelumas.

Dan Seungcheol perlahan memasukinya.

Posisi misionaris begini memang kurang nyaman, tapi Seungcheol sepertinya suka sekali. Dan dia bergerak sedikit.

Wonwoo meremas bahunya, "J-jangan dulu."

"Aku tidak tahan, Wonwoo."

Dan itu terlihat dari wajahnya.

"Aku bergerak, ya?" tanya Seungcheol.

Dia benar benar tidak tahan.

"Iya."

Dan Seungcheol bergerak, tiap gerakannya bertujuan pada sebuah titik. Mungkin Seungcheol tahu, atau dia hapal, kalau Wonwoo tidak suka misionaris, makanya dia berusaha membuat Wonwoo lebih menikmatinya.

Wonwoo memeluk Seungcheol, mendesah tanpa malu di telinga Seungcheol, itu sebagai tanda pada Seungcheol kalau dia juga menikmatinya.

"Eng, Hyung, aku-" Wonwoo mendesah di telinga Seungcheol.

Tapi Seungcheol berhenti.

"K-kenapa?"

Seungcheol menciumi bahu Wonwoo, ke lehernya, belakang telinganya dan berbisik, "Aku tidak ingin buru buru keluar, Wonwoo."

Lalu Seungcheol bergerak lagi, pelan pelan, membuat Wonwoo mau gila.

"Lebih cepat, Hyung!"

Seungcheol bergerak sedikit lebih cepat.

"Lagi, Hyung!"

"Cium aku dulu." kata Seungcheol. Dan Wonwoo menciumnya dan tetap berusaha menciumnya sekalipun Seungcheol membuatnya ingin berteriak.

Dari situ cuma butuh cuma butuh tiga kali hentakan keras ke prostat dan Wonwoo keluar, "Uh-ah."

Wonwoo memang tidak pernah berisik, Seungcheol juga. Dengan geraman di telinga Wonwoo, dia merasakan Seungcheol keluar di dalamnya, dalam tembakan yang terasa panas di punggung bawahnya. Wonwoo malah ingin lagi walaupun dia lelah.

Seungcheol menciumnya, masih tetap di dalamnya.

"Mau ganti posisi, Wonwoo?" tanyanya.

Persetan lelah, selama Seungcheol masih ingin, Wonwoo akan melayaninya.

"Mau doggy."

* * *

Fin

* * *

Note: Love Land itu sebuah tempat di Jeju yang 18+, setengah dari member 17 belum boleh masuk. Lagian masuk juga untuk apa? Isinya kan contoh posisi dan gitu dan gitu(?)

Note(1): Apa akhir akhir ini orang sedang sibuk? Atau aku saja yang sedang tidak sibuk.

Note(2): Kakak sepupuku, sekarang di Jepang, dia belum juga lulus dari Arsi tapi sudah dibooking nanti apa lah, nanti ini lah, nanti itu lah, nanti kalau sudah aku akan tinggal di rumah yang dia buat. Keluargaku suka semacam menantangnya mengerjakan tanah sempit atau yang tidak simetris. Akhir akhir ini aku sedang ingat dia terus, entah kenapa.

Note(3): Perjalanan ke Barat itu cerita Kera Sakti. Dan yang suka tidur tanpa pakaian itu aku bukan Ucul.

Note(4): Sepertinya sudah lama aku tidak terjun ke M, tapi Seungcheol/Wonwoo di WI benar benar M sekali, sampai Mingyu marah, jadinya dia buru buru dan malah menerbangkan kertas, tapi jelas sekali dia tidak suka.


End file.
